


Take it Like a Man

by Rian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rian/pseuds/Rian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a little something missing between them, but Tonks knows what it is. She's going to fix it, and Remus is going to take it like a man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take it Like a Man

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2006, for the livejournal community daily_deviant. Original livejournal post: http://rian219.livejournal.com/238274.html

***  
Remus tried to keep it from Tonks, how much he missed it. Because she would think that missing that meant missing Sirius, and while he did miss Sirius with every fibre of his being more often than not, it wasn't about that. Or about her. It was about him, and how much he missed being fucked. About how much he missed cock.

It wasn't her fault. She was lovely, and willing, adventurous and eager; the fact that she didn't have all the equipment to satisfy his every wish and whim wasn't her fault at all, and he'd never have asked that of her, even if she could do it, even if she was willing to do it. So when, during the times when she was crouched over him, his cock in her mouth, his balls in her hand, her fingers crept behind his balls to press and rub at the skin there, it was all he could do not to spread his legs, to open himself up to her and beg her to go lower. When she did go lower, tentatively circling his entrance before pressing a finger inside him, to search out that spot within him that she knew by now would make him scream, he had to bite down on his lip, bite down hard to stop himself from begging for more, asking for two fingers, three fingers, her whole fist up inside him to satisfy the ache he'd felt since the day that Sirius had died.

He thought he'd hidden it pretty well. He found out he hadn't on a rainy Wednesday afternoon when he was finishing off his read of the Daily Prophet, feet pointed towards the fire, thoughts occupied by the choice of fish and chips or curry for dinner when Tonks got home, if she ever did get home. He was considering starting to worry when the pop of Apparition outside the front door alerted him to her arrival (he'd asked her not to apparate straight inside the house, on the grounds that it was likely to give him a heart attack,) and before he had time to fold the paper up she'd slammed the front door behind her and was there, breathless and slightly damp from the rain, a couple of shopping bags in her hands. He smiled at her.

"Hello. I was just thinking about you. What do you think you'd like for…"

"Shut up. I don't care about dinner."

He was rather taken aback at that. "Well, sorry, I was just…"

"Shut up. I don't care."

He shut up and stared at her, eyebrows raised. She stared back at him, almost fiercely, her chest rising and falling with her rapid breathing. What, had she run in the rain and that's why she was out of breath?

"Come into the bedroom. I've got something to show you." She turned on her heel and marched towards the bedroom, and he had no choice but to follow her, not a little bewildered.

"Tonks, what on earth is this about?"

She didn't answer him. "I've got a present for you," she said instead, tipping the contents of her shopping bags out onto the bed, to reveal several dildos, all of different shapes and sizes, a couple of harnesses, and several different kinds of lubricant, one of which, he noted dumbly, was strawberry flavoured.

"Tonks, I, ah…I don't…"

"It's a present for you," she repeated, not looking at him.

"Yes, I know, um…you said that. But I, ah…I don't know why you'd think…"

"No!" she said forcefully, grabbing his shoulder and forcing him to sit on the bed. "You do know. You do know, and you want this. You know you want it. Don't you dare say you don't want this, Remus Lupin. Don't you dare."

He didn't know what to say. Her hand was still on his shoulder, her fingers digging in hard, even through his clothes. She was breathing heavily again, and he realised that what he'd taken for some sort of exertion before had just been nerves. She'd been nervous. And she was nervous again now, and maybe a little afraid. She could barely look him in the eye.

"Tonks…" he said softly, slipping his hands underneath the coat she still wore, into her robes to grasp her waist and draw her into his lap so she was straddling him. "Nymphadora…"

"Calling me that is not doing you any favours, you total arse," she said, her tone combative, but with a slight smile on her face, that quickly faded when she said, "Look, I know, OK? I know you miss him, and I know it's not the same with me, and I know it's not about him or me or us or anything like that, I just…" she sighed and put her hands into his hair, looking him in the face, finally, "I just want to do this for you, all right?"

He looked at her for a long while, so long that she tugged on his hair a little to snap him out of it. He shook himself, then smiled a little. "All right. Just…as long as you know it's not about you. Or him. Or anyone except me."

She smiled, then leaned in to kiss him, suddenly breathless again. "It's not about anyone but you," she whispered just before she closed the space between their lips.

He opened his mouth to her and pulled her down on top of him as he fell back against the mattress. She was wound as tightly as a spring, a ball of pent-up, nervous energy, skittish and flighty in his arms as she tried to rush ahead, almost ripping at his clothes in her hurry to get them off. He stopped her, catching her hands in his own and slowing her down, reversing their positions and pressing her into the mattress with his weight, kissing her slowly and deeply with a calmness and patience that he didn't feel. She relaxed under him with a soft moan, and from then on, it was just like normal, like nothing out of the ordinary was happening at all. Before they came up for air again they were naked, and he had his hand between her legs and his mouth around her nipple before she pushed him away, murmuring something he didn't hear properly before rolling out from under him.

He lay still for a minute, breathing heavily and a little dazed, before he realised what she must be doing. When he turned around she was doing just that, standing at the foot of the bed and tightening the harness' straps around her thighs and hips with hands that were visibly shaking, even from where he was. He sat up, heart pounding and cock suddenly so hard it almost hurt.

"Here, let me help," he said softly, reaching for the harness before having his hands slapped away.

"No!" she said crossly, but then stopped, taking a deep breath and obviously trying to relax. "Sorry, just…I'm fine. It's all under control. Just…choose one, will you? I…I think it's better if you choose one rather than let me do it." She smiled crookedly. "I bought you a selection."

Remus smiled. "Yes, you certainly did." He leaned in to kiss her. "But I like that about you," he said, cupping the back of her head and kissing her again before turning to look at the dildos. He didn't choose the biggest one she'd bought, a huge black monster of a thing that was surely modelled on an elephant, but he also didn't choose the smallest, picking up a medium sized one that was at least vaguely realistic looking, or at least as realistic as you could get in something that was glittery purple silicone.

"Here," he said in a voice that wasn't the steadiest, handing her the dildo and a bottle of lubricant with hands that weren't that steady either. "Lots of lube. Even when you think it's too much, it's probably not enough. You won't be able to feel anything with that, so…lots of lube."

Tonks nodded, biting her lip as she slipped the dildo into its harness. It stuck straight out in front of her, and he could feel himself flushing red; it was probably one of the hottest things he'd ever seen, Tonks all beautiful and naked, the marks he'd left with his mouth on her neck and breasts still red, standing there in a harness and dildo, just for him. When she popped the cap of the lube and started to slicken the dildo, he thought he might just die.

"God, Tonks…" he breathed, "That's just so…"

She nodded, short and curt. "I know," she said, her breathless voice belying her businesslike manner. "On your knees."

He nodded, a little taken aback. "Ah…yes. Yes, right." He got onto all fours and turned away from her, presenting himself, stomach clenched in anticipation. She seemed to want to be in control, so he didn't try to rush her, didn’t try to urge her on or instruct her any more than he'd done already. He was so intent on not doing anything to put her off that when she did finally touch him, a light brush of her hand against his rump, he practically jumped six feet in the air.

"All right?" she asked, resting her hand on his behind. He could feel it trembling slightly, which made him feel better. He looked back over his shoulder and nodded.

"Yeah. Sorry. You just…I wasn't ready. Go on."

She nodded, and he turned back around, just in time for her to start pressing a finger inside him slowly, moving it in and out of him a few times before adding a second finger. With both fingers up to the knuckle inside of him, she really started moving, finger fucking him slow and deep, stretching him, hitting his prostate again and again until he was a quivering, gasping mess sunk down on his forearms on the bed, forehead resting on the mattress as he shamelessly pushed back against her.

As soon as he started that she stopped, taking her fingers out so suddenly it made him groan in frustration, and he actually started to turn round, to tell her not to stop, but then he felt her get up on the bed, and heard the cap of the lube she'd bought pop open again, and he remembered. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply to try to relax as he felt the head of the dildo press against him, pressing into him inch by inch. She went slowly, gripping his hips with slick hands when she didn't have to guide the dildo any more, and buried it to the hilt in him, making him shudder when he felt her pressed against him. She paused for a moment or two, then pulled out a little, pushing back in to the hilt again. Remus groaned, and she did it again, a little more forcefully this time, but it wasn't until he groaned again and pushed back a little with a soft, drawn out, "Yes…" that she started to really thrust, started really fucking him.

It was awkward at first, almost hesitant despite her bravado, but it didn't take her long to find her rhythm, fucking him with deep, long strokes, fingers digging into the bones of his hips. He started moving as well, pressing back against her as she thrust in, grunting and panting and whispering encouragement to her with every stroke.

He could hear her breathing heavily too, getting turned on by what she was doing to him, and that made it better for him too, made him reach between his legs and start jerking himself off hard, matching the rhythm of her thrusts. It wasn't long before he was crying out, his whole body stiffening as he came hard, body convulsing around the dildo that Tonks was still moving inside him.

He sagged to the mattress when it was all over, gasping a little as the dildo slipped out of him when he moved. Dimly he heard Tonks undo the harness and drop it onto the floor, and the next moment she was up against him, hugging him to her and whispering his name. He turned to her and kissed her fiercely, one hand cupping the back of her head, the other moving down between her legs. She was soaked down there, saturated; he'd never felt her so wet, and it made him want to fuck her until she screamed, to give her what she'd just given him. He slipped his fingers inside her as they kissed, fucking her with them as his thumb rubbed at her clit until she gasped and shuddered against him, then he did it again, rolling her onto her back and using his mouth this time, and more. The dildos Tonks hadn't used on him were still at the bottom of the bed, and he reached down there now, scrabbling through them to find a suitable one before moving back up to kiss her again. He kept kissing her, moving his mouth down her neck and body slowly before pressing the dildo inside her, starting to move it in and out of her body before bending his head and mouthing her clit, sucking and lapping at it while he thrust with the dildo faster and harder until she was coming again, crying out his name.

She pulled him up to lie alongside her then, and he hugged her tightly, kissing her again. She brushed his hair back from his face and whispered, "All right?"

He nodded. "Yeah, all right. You?"

She nodded, grinning at him and blushing slightly. "Yeah, good. Really good."

Remus smiled. "Me too."


End file.
